Organization's Halloween
by Keyblader7762
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! I've actually been planning to do something like this, and it probably won't be finished all by today so it might run over the weekend, hope you all like it!
1. The Party Plans

**AN: Happy Halloween everyone! It's an Orgy XIII parody for ya'll, hope you like it!**

--The Plans--

It was a very busy time of year. It was October, and the Castle that Never Was was busier than their usual business. It was a week from Halloween, and everyone had their own chores to do to contribute; Xemnas was in charge of bossing everyone around and yelling at people, while Xigbar shot down branches in the Woods that Never Were to make a fire. Xaldin was in charge up carving pumpkins which he found to be VERY enjoyable. Vexen was on kitchen duty with Zexion and Lexaeus. Vexen is making some strange, possibly poisonous concoction inside a giant black cauldron whilst clad in a witch's hat and green face paint; and the warts on his face were real. Zexy is baking chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting, and drizzled with purple and black sprinkles, while also making pumpkin and black cat shaped sugar cookies. Lex dunked apples in caramel and sprinkles and threw some plain apples into a tub of water for games later. That's where Saix and Luxord came into the plan. Saix was in charge of making the games, making games from Zombie Twister to "Impale the Xaldin Lance in the Axel," to which Axel has protested strongly. Luxord's games included Vampire Poker and BlackJack O' Lantern. Axel was with Larxene making Jack O' Lanterns. Larx would help with carving pumpkins while Axel ignited them with an undying flame. Sometimes he got a bit carried away and burned a few to a crispy pile of pumpkin, however. Marluxia was in charge of making decorations and added a black rose every here and there. Apparently Marly was very talented in this department; he planned all the birthday surprise parties, the Christmas parties, the whole nine yards. Finally, Roxas and Demyx were in charge of making a haunted house outside of the castle for everyone to go in on Halloween night. It was coming along nicely, until of course Demyx's mass uncoordination caused him to trip and destroy the whole entire house, and had to start all over again. It was a good thing Roxas was such a good carpenter, and a patient one at that, for Demyx's sake. So everything seemed to be going just as planned, until Roxas had told Axel he had other plans for the night.

"You're WHAT?!" Axel screamed as he ignited a Jack O' Lantern a bit too much and it shot up into flames, leaving nothing but a heap of ashes on the pale white table.

"Hey hey easy!" Larxene growled. "I put a lot of effort into that one!"

Axel ignored Larxene's comment and turned to Roxas again.

"Tell me you're not serious man!" Axel pleaded, his face distorted with fear of his best friend's reply.

"I'm sorry Axel, but Sora and Riku asked me if I wanted to go trick-or-treat one more time this year. They even said Kairi and Namine were going to go too, and Namine's never came with us." Roxas took a deep breath and walked to couch, and fell on it with a THUD. The springs on the couch creaked as Roxas bounced lazily on the cushions until he became comfortable.

"But Saix will rip your head off and feed you to he Dusks if you tell him that! And you know how much effort Marly is putting into the decorations, and don't get me started with everyone else!" His hands made a gesture that pointed towards the door, where behind it everyone was busy at work.

"Dontcha think you're a bit too old to be trick or treating now? What the hell are you gonna be anyway? Moreover, WHERE are you gonna go?! Halloween Town?!" Axel was now flipping his hand around as if they were noodles helplessly blowing in the wind.

"We might hit there first." Roxas replied with a big grin. "I hear Jack gives out giant Pixie Stix."

Just then Roxas turned to see Demyx outside the window trying to hold up a pile a black painted wood.

"HEY, could ya come out here and gimme some help with these god da-_OOF!"_ Demyx yelped in fear as the array of wood overpowered his grip and came crashing donw on his scrawny body.

"Oh jeez." Roxas cried, startled. "I gotta go Axel before Demyx breaks something again...I'll talk to you later!" And Roxas warped out quickly for Axel to see him already outside, trying to help up Demyx from the mess. Axel sighed and turned to Larxene, who had finished about 15 pumpkins already, each with its own unique design or face.

"Well, get crackin' Pyro." Larxene smiled and got up, stretched and exited the room, shutting the door behind her with her heel.

"Damn...." Axel said in amazement. "What a woman!"

--Few Days Later--

It was getting colder now, and Roxas and Demyx were just about done with the house. Thyey were proud of their work, and that Demyx didn't completely destroy everything this time. Larxene and Axel were done with the pumpkins, and Larxene could be found in library, and Axel was just off annoying Saix probably.

"STAND STILL DAMNIT!" Saix's eyes were filled with Berserk rage as he flung one of Xaldin's lances at Axel's head. Axel ducked to the ground and jumped up,running behind a table.

"It's not even Halloween yet!" Exclaimed Axel, dodging another lance.

Gimme that back!" Just then, Xalding warped into the room, and ripped his weapons out of Saix's grasp.

"I'm not done with Toothless Jack!" Xaldin was angry, which was almost scarier than when Saix was angry. Then he warped again, returning to his work.

Xigbar gazed up at the night sky as a large full moon illuminated the lonely woods. He rested a sniper on his shoulder, and in the other was a bundle of thick sticks.

"WHEW..." Xigbar took a deep breath, and went on, making his walk back to the castle. Why he didn't just warp, I'll never know. He froze as he heard a howl in the dark wood, far behind him. He got nervous and walked faster. Then the howls got louder. He could hear the crunch of dead leaves on the ground, and savage barks coming from the brush. Xigbar nervously pointed a gun at the bushes, waiting for whatever was there to leap out and pounce.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Roxas's head shot up as a heard a cry from out in the woods. "Oh God...Xigbar!" Roxas dropped a paint can to the ground and summoned his keyblades, then rushed into the woods.

"Hey, wait up! And Demyx chased him into the dark night.


	2. Xigbar's Infection

**(AN: Auughh, this is a long one...well here you go, chapter 2 to my "wonderful|" series!)**

Roxas leaped high over logs and bushes, bashing through wandering heartless in his way. He looked back and saw Demyx struggling behind him, whacking heartless with his enormous sitar. He looked ahead and stopped at a fork in the road. Demyx finally caught up to him, panting heavily.

"Where do we go now?" Demyx asked, still huffing from the intense run. Roxas stood silent, until he heard another yell from the woods coming from the right path. He looked up and saw the energy bolt from Xigbar's snipers shooting into the nights sky.

"I would guess this way." Roxas declared and rushed on. Demyx groaned and hurriedly followed him. They ran a short ways until they stopped at what appeared to be a circle of trees, the moon shot down gloomily upon Xigbar and his attacker. "Oh my goodness...." Demyx looked in fear and awe at the being before him. "It's a werewolf....nobody-thing!!"

Xigbar shot at the beast from a nearby tree. "It bit me god dammit!" Xigbar yelped again in fear as the beast lunged for him, just missing his coat. It stood on two legs, with a sleek white tail and body. It had a muscular werewolf like figure, and a head that looked like a combination between a Dusk and a wolf, with the signature zipper-mouth. It had the Nobody emblem embroidered on its chest, and then howled again as it lunged at Xigbar once more. He was reloading at the time and was totally defenseless. Just then, Roxas leaped into the air and slammed his keys into the beast's back. It fell down to its feet, and charged at not Roxas, but Demyx. "Take this, you lil' annoying bitch!" and Demyx hurled his sitar at the wolf just as it was in the air. The heavy instrument sent the monster flying back, slamming its back against a tree. The werewolf slid down, unmoving beneath the tree shrouded by moonlight. "It's only knocked out." Roxas said cautiously. "Let's get out of here.." And opened a portal back to the castle. Xigbar gathered up the lost sticks he had dropped when the Nobody attacked him, and rushed into the darkness and into the safety of the portal. Demyx followed, and finally Roxas. Unfortunately, Roxas forgot to shut the portal, and the beast was just beginning to regain consciousness...

--Back At The Castle--

Vex, Lex and Zex just finished all of their hard work with the cooking and desserts. Marly just completed the very last design on the last banner to put in the main hall, and Xemnas was done with his rants. It seemed everything was now at peace, and the castle grew silent. That is of course, until Xigbar, Demyx, and Roxas came back.

"Dear God it's alive! The damn thing BIT me!" Xigbar claimed as he clung to Saix's coat, who pushed him back onto the couch in the living room. "What are you babbling about?" Saix snarled, his eyes flashed with suspicion. "Dude, there's this THING out there! No lie! It's all like, big and stuff! And was gonna eat Xigbar!" Demyx looked horrified, but Saix still kept his cool. "You know, you guys aren't exactly the most trustworthy bunch. And you haven't really given us a reason to trust you, especially with a story like that and with your reputation, but mainly you Xigbar." He looked at Number II, who in return flinched in fear, still in shock from the incident. "We're not kidding you here, Saix!" Roxas's tone sounded serious, trying to make himself sound as mature as possible. "There was a nobody-but it wasn't just ANY nobody. This thing looked like a werewolf, and it even had our emblem on its chest! It HAD to be a nobody! But the question is, who could control it..." Roxas pondered for a few seconds, and then shot a look and Saix. "What nobodies do you control, Saix?"

"None of your damn business, now go bother someone else!" Saix turned from them and walked out, and warped into some random place. "I'm going to get a drink." Xigbar sighed, and entered the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Suddenly, he dropped it, juice splattering everywhere. He clutched his arm where the Nobody had bit him and screamed in pain. The one eye he could see out of was beginning to get blurry, until he blacked out and fell to the floor.

"RAAAAAUUGHH!" a vicious roar came from the kitchen, and Luxord could hear from all the way in his room. "What the bloody hell was that?" Luxord thought to himself, and began to walk to the kitchen to investigate, but then froze at the door for a moment. _"It's probably just Axel or Xigbar playing some ridiculous Halloween prank... and the daft pansies think I'll fall for it!" _He chuckled to himself, thinking as if he outsmarted some type of mastermind like "Axel" or "Xigbar." He pushed open the door, his eyes closed in triumph. Stupid Axel, you couldn't fool me with your stupid nois-BLOPDY HELL WHAT IS THAT?!" Luxord spotted a giant wolf-like Nobody hanging on the chandelier in the kitchen, with and eye patch over its left eye and a scar on its cheek. "Oh my Lord...you ate Xigbar!" The beast saw Luxord at the door and lunged from the ceiling. Luxord hastilr shut the door in his face and dashed out of the kitchen, his arm flailing in the air like Axel's were when he flipped out at Roxas. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE KITCHEN AND IT ATE XIGBAR!!" Luxord frantically fled throughout the hall of the castle screaming this numerous times until Xemnas stopped him on the 12 floor of his enormous domain. "Is this some part of a bet you lost, Luxord?" Xemnas asked monotonically. "There's this wold-thing messing up the kitchen on the 4th floor-and it ATE Xig!"

"Luxord, I'm sure it's just a prank or something.."

"No dude its the real deal! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Yeah, sure." Xemnas looked away for a second, and shuttered as he heard a crash from the 6th floor.

"I'm sorry Luxord, I have business to attend to. Goodbye." and Xemnas strolled down the stairs to the second floor.

"It as real...and I'll prove it!" and Luxord gave a smile, and came up with an idea.

--Luxord's Plan--

Luxord's plan was simple: capture the monster.

The problem: how?

Luxord paced frequently back and forth in his room. He talked to himself, then shaking his head hastily. "I got it!" Luxord thought aloud. "I'll need a tank, four rubber ducks, and a pair of Larxene's underpants!" He stopped and turned to see Xaldin and Lexaeus by the door.

"We know what happened to Xigbar." Xaldin exclaimed, huffing loudly. "Come on down to Vexen's lab for a little bit." and he opened a portal which lead to Vexen's Nerd Domain.

--Down at the Nerd Domain--

Vexen had a white lab coat on over his usual black attire, with goggles and test tubes filled with a green mixture in his white-gloved hands. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and just about everyone else was down in the lab, all crowded around the center. And in the center was a gargantuan beast chain to a table by dark energy. It tried to lunge up and attack Vexen, who in return remained still and expressionless. It layed back down on the table, breathing heavily.

"I think I have just the thing that will cure our friend here." Vexen said as he held up one of the tubes into the light, examining it thoroughly. He then walked over to the beast, and inserted the liquid into a needle, which he injected into Xigbar. He growled in pain, and apparently fell asleep. Vexen put the tube back and washed his hands in a sink. Zexion approached Vexen and grabbed his shoulder.

"What exactly did you just put into Number II?" Zexion asked.

"I just injected him with that stuff I made earlier in the cauldron. Turns out I made a recipe for an anti werewolf vaccine, not green apple cider.. " Vexen shrugged and began examining Xigbar large fangs, now with a new pair of gloves on.

"How did you bloody pansies get to him before I did?" Luxord complained.

"Simple: we used Demyx as bait. Werewolves can smell fear." Vexen replied.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?" Vexen asked, and looked to the crowd, and Roxas and demyx stepped forward.

"You know how Xemnas sent him to go out and look for wood? Well when he went out, a thing that looked just like how Xigbar is attacked him, and he got bit. Me and Roxas had to fight it off." Demyx tried to sound tough, which utterly failed. Larxene stepped forward with a question. "How long is Xigbar gonna be all creepyish? We might need him later."

"Well the vaccine should be kicking in right about...now." Vexen gestured to Xigbar, who's form had already begun to change. The monstrous body was now getting smaller, and his skin regaining its color again. His body basically just shrunk and formed until he was normal again, and awakened from his sleep. Ugh...what happened...where's my orange juice?" Xigbar looked around, completely confused and unaware of what happened.

"You became a werewolf and tried to eat Luxord." Axel answered with a grin.

"Well am I okay?" Xigbar asked as he checked himself to see if he was his whole self again.

"Oh I'm fine thanks." Luxord pointed out. "I'm just totally scarred because I am now in fron of a NAKED XIGBAR." Everyone had just left the Domain, except for Zexion who was vomiting in the corner. As for Xigbar, he was running up the stairs in nothing but a towel that Vexen put on him, and once again, forgot he could just warp to his room. Silly Xigbar.

**(AN: I might be able to squeeze in one or two more chapters in, three tops. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far :D)**


	3. The Real Beast

**(AN: . Here's I nice big, delicious chapter for y'all right here :DI know its like, more than a week past Halloween but I'm gonna finish this dammit...well, there's gonna be one more chapter after this, so stay tuned! :3)**

Today was October 30- one day away from the party Marluxia was going to hold on the dance room. He's been very protective of that room lately as well. Demyx tried to get in to use the bathroom earlier, and Marly almost chopped his head off. Since then he's barricaded the doors until tomorrow night. Meanwhile, Axel was hanging out in Roxas's room, trying to once again persuade his best friends not to trick or treat this year.

"Can't you just bring them here?" Axel asked, frantically shaking Roxas until he was dizzy. He regained his balance again, then stood still and replied to his friend. "Axel, I'm not going to say it again, NO!" and Roxas shut the door in Axel's face. Axel face drooped with defeat, and with a sigh returned to his room. He lay on his bed like a lump on a log, his face buried in his pillow, lost in his thoughts.

"_Damnit, why is he being so difficult? I mean come on, the kid's like 15, he's too old to be out trick or treating. He should be out partying with US and not, well, being a little kid. Maybe I can convince Sora to convince Namine to convince Roxas to come back to the party....and why the hell can't I get Larx to-" _He broke out of his thoughts as his door slammed wide open. Xaldin looked a mess, his lances dangled from his quivering hands. "It's...it's back! I mean, it's here! I mean-never mind.... just get down to the 5th floor in the ball room!!" and Xaldin warped out, probably to the...well..5th floor. And with that, Axel took another big, annoyed sigh, warped out of his room. He entered the ball room in complete astonishment. And the fact that there was ANOTHER one of those werewolf things, this one even larger and more powerful, was only half the reason. The other reason-every single thing that Marluxia had saved over, everything he worked for over the past 2 months, all dead. Tables were broke in half- the huge cake he had baked was smushed into a pile of frosting. But worst of all, was the state of being Marluxia was now in;he didn't fight the monster with the rest of the organization. No, he stood in the corner, a dark cloud rained down over his head. He did not move, and his scythe was on the ground. Axel ran over to him and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Dude are you okay?" Axel put his hand on Number Eleven's shoulder, only to be brushed off.

"My work..all that backbreaking effort...all dead..because of him." Marluxia solemnly looked up and pointed up at the monster, who just thwacked Luxord his the back of its hand, sending him flying.

"I REGRET NOTHIINGGG!" He yelled as he crashed through the window, safely into the pool. The monster growled viciously and continued its onslaught on the members. "Cmon Marly, we need you!" Axel tried shaking his friend out of it, but he just stood there, his head sinking to the ground. "Well Marly, are you just gonna let this demon-seed get away with killing your beautiful, precious roses?" I mean, you spent all that time preparing this awesome party, and you're just gonna let this little bitch take it all away?! HUH?!" Marluxia looked up, a determined new ego spread across his face.

"You're right, this stupid bastard should be on its knees kissing my feet for what it did!

"So you're gonna get out there and whip his ass?!"

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU FLOWER BOY!"

"HELLZ YEAH BITCHES!!!" Marly's scythe appeared before him in a huge cloud of pedals of epicness, and charged to confront the monster. It looked exactly like the one Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar had fought before, which it was, only now it was gargantuan. Marluxia stood before it, and gestured for everyone to back off. "Here's what you get for DESTROYING MY BLACK MARIGOLDS YOU LOUSY NO-GOOD-LITTLE-SON OF A-" was all he could say before the beast lashed him up, sending him crashing through the wall. It was dead silent now. Not one person or beast made a move. Suddenly, there was a whirring sound coming from the night sky. As if out of nowhere, I huge green and pink scythe came crashing through the ceiling at lightning speed, digging straight into the beast's head. It howled in pain, and began freeze up in a flinched position. It roared mightily, and with its last breath, set fire to the ball room, and faded into darkness. Everyone was shocked as they looked around, searching for a place to escape the flames. Demyx tried shooting water at fire blocking the door, but it was no use. "How the hell is that even possible?! How did it DO that?!" Zexion said as he dodged a flame that crashed up from the ground. All were frantic, except Axel of course, who made fire angels on the wooden floor on the room. "AXEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-" Larxene snapped for a moment, but then thought for a second. "Axel, do that again!" Larxene asked. "Okay, if you say so.." Axel shrugged and again jumped into the flames. He yelled with joy as the appearance of a snow angel appeared on the floor, with a border of fire around it. "Look! Every time Axel makes one of those stupid angels, the fire clears up where here made it!" Axel began to do more angels, and the rest of the members carefully stepped into each of the flame less area, then stepping over into the next, until they reached the exit, and dashed through the last bit of flames and into the halls, with the entire room collapsing just as Zexion dove out the door, the bottom of his coat caught on fire. He danced around the room, his arms noodle-flailing just as Axel and Luxord before him, trying to pat the flames off of his elaborate cloak. "How cliché, yet convenient." Luxord shrugged as the room was boarded up with debris just as the fire died out. "Well, glad we made it out of-oh my God MARLUXIA!! HE NEVER CAME BACK DOWN!" Axel almost looked ready to burst to tears, but kept his cool. He was completely unaware of the fact that Marly was perfectly fine, and standing over his shoulder waiting to hear what Axel had to say. "My flower buddy sacrificed himself for us! Ohh poor Marly! I'd never make fun of your flowery personality ever again if I could just see you one more time! Why...WHY?!"

"You'll _what_ if you see me again?" Axel turned to see Marluxia standing behind him with his face covered in soot and his hair standing straight up. "MARLY! YOU'RE NOT BURNED TO A CRISP!" Axel bear hugged Marluxia and threw him into the air, causing him to lose his breath. "Yeah break my back why don't you...then I wouldn't be able to plan another party in the OTHER ballroom on the 8th floor..." That only made Axel squeeze him even tighter. "So there's still gonna be a party?! You hear that Roxas? Why don't you bring your buddies down to Marly's sweet shindig?" Axel got on his knees and puppy-pouted Roxas, until he finally gave in. "Yeah yeah, I'll see what I can do..." Roxas pushed Axel away, but he only jumped back up and bear hugged Roxas until his face turned purple. "Oh just for the hell of it, why not!" Axel exclaimed and turned around and hugged Larxene tightly, whirling here around like a chew toy in the jaws of a pit bull. He finally released his grip, and Larxene's face turned as green as Axel's eyes from being swished around so much, but then a dark red, darker than Axel's fire red hair. "Uhhh.....uuhhh... hey look at the time! I'm gonna be late for that umm...thing! K' bye!" Larx stepped back, still blushing and hastily warped out of the hall. Everyone (by everyone I mean everyone except Saix and Xemnas, who can't show any fake emotion at all XP) started giggling, and Axel shrugged and made a "What's so funny?" face. He turned to Marluxia again and bombarded him with questions about the party, all to which he replied, "Shut up Axel, I'm not going to ruin it for everyone."

"Well, it's been one hell of a night...." Lexaeus stated, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about we let Marly, Axel & co. start working on that party for tomorrow?" Saix gestured.

"We need a good night's sleep after what happened tonight. Well, I plan to see you all in the morning for a special meeting. Good night." and Saix and the other faded into portals of darkness, returning to their rooms, leaving Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar alone in the hall.

"Roxas, you go get Sora and the others and convince them to come tomorrow k?" Demyx ordered, to which Roxas nodded and faded into a portal of his own. Everyone else warped into the ball room, and Marluxia had already conveniently had all the materials ready for the party, all laid out neatly in the center of the room. "Good thing I bought extra supplies, just in case." Marluxia said as he walked over to set up a few tables. Xigbar and Demyx, you guys are in charge of setting this place up. I'll go get Vexen and Zexion because they know how to bake, and Axel, you just...don't touch anything." Axel laughed a bit, and then brought Marly away from where Demyx and Xigbar could hear them. "Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" Axel whispered. "You're good friends with Larxene, right?"

"Yeah....where are you going with this?" Marluxia looked confused, but figured where it actually was going.

"Well, you think you could...well...i don't know..ask her if she likes me or something? Maybe bring me up in a conversation?"

"Let me guess....you wanna ask her to the dance tomorrow night?" Marly looked up at Number 8, who turned red in response.

"Uhhh...yeah..I...do...but shut up! I don't want anyone to know!" Axel put his hand over Marluxia's mouth, who ripped it off in a split second.

"Yeah yeah, I won't tell....I'll talk to her and get back to you on tomorrow." Marluxia smiled at his friend, and Axel leaped with pure fake-Nobody-joy.

"Thanks I owe you one!.....Blue 42..set hut...BREAK!" Axel jumped up from the huddled position that he and Marluxia was in and pretended to be in a football game, leaping with pure excitement.

"Not so fast pyro...Axel stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Marluxia.

"You still need to help fix up the dance hall for the party." and just then Roxas reappeared, an eager look on his face.

"Hey good news people! Sora and the gang said they'll come tomorrow! Oh yeah and Demyx I don't know how to say this, but...our haunted house is completely destroyed..." Demyx looked up from placing plastic cups on the table, and scrambled out onto the balcony and gazed outside, only to scream in absolute horror. "IT'S COMPLETELY SMUSHED! The werewolf must have done that!" Demyx walked back and continued his chore, frustrated now. "If that thing was still alive, I'd give it another whack with Big Blue again, this time right to the head!" Demyx finished his job and began to set up cobwebs quickly on the wall as Xigbar put up Halloween banners up across the walls. Suddenly Zexion and Vexen burst out from the kitchen doors, carefully balancing an enormous black and orange frosted vanilla cake on a platter, until hastily placing it on the table, panting out of breath. "That was fast.." Marluxia said cheerfully. And within a matter of a few more hours, and dance hall looked even better than the one before it. Everything was placed perfectly, and Marluxia's expert décor was completely remastered into his own new design, and dropped a dark disco ball above the ceiling.

"Whew, well, we're finally done..." Marluxia panted as he wiped a sweat drop off of his forehead. He turned to see the rest of the team of hard workers, just as tired. "Well, we better get some sleep.." Zexion said while yawning. "I'm sure we'll all need it."

"I second that.." replied Xigbar, who slumped in a chair, ready to doze off. They all said "Good night buddy" to each other, and finally warped out into their rooms and got ready for bed.

The lights were off now, and the dance hall was as dead silent as the halls. Suddenly, a beam of darkness rose from out on the balcony, and a shield of darkness clouded a mysterious figure. He rose up slowly, and spread his arms out to reveal a darkened wing that resided on his right shoulder, his silver hair gleamed in the ghostly moonlight.

"If it's a Halloween to remember they want...." the figure stood up and clutched his enormous blade in its sheath.

"Then so shall it be....and Cloud won't be able to track me down this time...."

**(AN: Heh heh, I bet you know who's coming up in the final chapter :] *plays dramatic music*)**


	4. One Winged Angel

**(AN: Alright, I'm ending this NOW. I was actually hoping to end this a few weeks ago but I really got into it XD. Also, we have a special guest for the last addition to the series! :3 Well here's the last chapter to Organization's Halloween!)**

Axel literally leaped out of his bed from his covers.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS ROXAS!!" Axel practically strangled his room mate until he couldn't breathe.

"I..know what today....is..Axel..now get off me before I kill you.." Axel released his best friend and Roxas was gasping for air as he rose up from his bed.

"C'mon get your stuff on already, you can never be too early!" Axel said cheerfully.

"It's only ten o'clock. Why are you so excited about this party, anyway?" Roxas raised a brow at him, and Axel sighed and sat him down. "Okay, well you really wanna know?" Axel asked, and Roxas simply nodded. Axel took a deep breath before talking again.

"I wanna ask Larxene to dance with me..." Axel said and turned his head quickly, afraid of Roxas's reaction. He slowly turned, still flinching, to notice Roxas didn't do anything.

"That's fine." He replied back. "I'm okay with that. Did you really think I care that you like Larxene?"

"Well...yeah.." Axel leaned back and scratched his head awkwardly.

"But the problem is, I don't think she likes me back." Axel turned and this time Roxas had his mouth gaped wide open. "You're kidding me, right?" Roxas asked, still looking surprised. When Axel nodded, he slapped himself on the forehead like he usually does.

"Dude, she totally wants you." Axel now looked even more shocked than Roxas did a few minutes ago.

"She.....does? Really?" Axel looked at Roxas with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, it's wicked obvious. Go and ask anyone in the castle. You're the only one who hasn't noticed."

Axel thought for a second, and looked up and gave Roxas a big grin.

"I know what you're doing." He said, still with his creepish smile across his face.

"You're just trying to distract me with lies so then I'll get all caught up in it and at the party you can sneak away with your sneaky buddies!" Axel stood up, pointing a him as if he was a heretic or a witch of some sort. "You thought you and your sneaky plan that involved sneakiness could sneakily distract me so sneakily you would sneak out of the party with utter sneakiness, but it shan't work!" Axel declared, and faded out of the room into the kitchen.

--The Kitchen--

Zexion had just finished the last of the last of the cookies that had to be remade. Vexen and Lexaeus just put the rest of the other confectioneries and beverages in the ball room. Axel casually appeared via portal and opened the fridge to find a good snack. He sighed when he found nothing that sparked his interest, and Marluxia came in.

"So, what'd she say?" Axel asked Marluxia with an extremely eager look on his face, lager than most of his "eager faces." Marly sighed for a moment and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Axel.." Axel's face dropped at this, for it didn't sound very good.

"As soon as I brought up your name, she whipped a book at me and told me to get out.

"But she's your room mate! It's YOUR room!"

"I know, but she seemed really embarrassed to talk about you. Maybe you should go up and talk to her."

"Yeah, sure, fine." Axel sighed, and warped to the door of Larxene's room.

--Larxene's Room--

Axel cautiously opened the door of Larxene's room, only to find her not to be in there.

"Where the hell is she?" Axel asked himself as he looked around her room. He looked under the bed, even in the closet, but the Savage Nymph was nowhere to be found. He came out into the hall to find Zexion, buried in a book after his long time in the kitchen.

"Hey Zex, do you know where Larxene is?"

"I haven't seen her all day."

"Do you know where I could find her?"  
"Try the library."

And with that, Axel was in the library in no time. He searched high and low, but his hunt for the blond Nobody ultimately failed in the library. Axel came back into the kitchen to look for Number XI, who was lost in the smells of his flowers.

"Hey Marly!" Axel said, and he flew out of his seat, his flowers flying everywhere.

"I was in the middle of something!" Marluxia looked at Axel with a scowl, which Axel seemed to ignore. "Whatever. Do you know where I could find Larxene? I've checked the library and she's not in her room." Marluxia looked puzzled for a moment, but hen looked like he had an idea.

"Demyx." He replied. "Surprisingly I don't know where she is, but Demyx might. Go ask him."

Axel knew Demyx was mostly in his room all the time with his sitar. That thing was practically his life. His room was just don the hall, so Axel hastily ran down the slippery white floors of the Castle that Never Was. He ripped open Demyx's door, practically falling over himself. "Hey Dem, I need to ask you something." "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, and put down his sitar.

"Do you know where Larx is? I've looked everywhere for her." Demyx thought for a second, and looked back up at him, a smile quickly spread across his face. "Whyy?" He asked Axel, and stood up and began to walk towards him. Axel got uneasy, and tried to make up an excuse.

"Well 'cause uhhh.....i needed to....borrow her umm...mirror! Yeah, I need her mirror. You know for uhh..looking...at stuff..you're not buying any of this are you?"" Axel looked up at Demyx, who wasn't a happy customer. "You wanna ask her to Marly's little shin-dig, don't you?" Demyx looked at Axel with that creepy grin, his eyes were brightened by his reaction.

"Yeah I do. Now shut up about it before I kill you." Axel looked serious now.

"Axel, you sound just like Larxene! So hostile!" Demyx waved his hands around and turned to look out the window, trying to avoid Axel's awkward seriousness.

"Look, are you gonna tell me where she is or what?"

"Yeah yeah, she's in the dance room. Now get in there and make me proud!" Demyx gave Axel a funny punch in the shoulder, and Axel portal'ed into the dance hall. Sure enough, Larxene was there, looking out in the balcony. This gave Axel a chance to sneak up on her so she won't run off. It was almost like a hunt really-Axel had to stalk his "prey" without it noticing and move in for the "kill," before it, namely Larxene, got a chance to run off. "Hey Lar-Lar." Axel said smoothly. Larxene turned to see him there behind her, and was ready to dive off of the balcony rail. She looked really nervous.

"Hey hey, calm down there. I came to ask you something."

"Wh-what do you want then?" Larxene said, cowering on the rail. Axel just couldn't understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Oh, how dense you are Axel, how dense.

Axel put his hands behind his head awkwardly before he went in for the "kill."

"Well I was thinking..would you wanna..i don't know...go to Marly's dance with me?"

Larxene looked like she new this was coming, too. The blushed extremely red, now redder than Axel's hair. As dense as Axel is, he seemed to notice, finally.

"Say, why are you so red all of a sudden? All I did was ask you a question." Larxene looked around, and realized that she was cornered.

"Axel.." She thought aloud, and became lost in her thoughts She at at last shook herself out of it.

"No." She said blandly, and she rushed by him, a tear forming in her eye. Axel looked only a bit disappointed, but inside was totally devastated. She watched the Nymph rush into a portal she opened quickly, probably leading to her room. But Axel just sat there, now lost in his own train of thought.

"Well, there goes my whole night...." Axel sighed, and warped into his room.

--Getting Prepared--

It was just about dusk, and Axel paced impatiently in his room. Roxas came through the door, surprisingly Sora following behind him. Axel was caught off guard by a giant hug from Namine, and a slap on the back from Riku. Kairi just slipped in quietly with a "Hi."

"Well, where's this "totally awesome party" that Roxas spoke so highly of?" Sora asked Axel.

"It's on the 8th floor, dance hall. I wouldn't go in there yet, though. Marly will rip you in half-he's not done yet."Sora had his Halloween town costume on, and Roxas wore an identical outfit to Sora's costume, but with black and green socs, and a green pumpkin eye patch instead of orange, and his sleeves were white, as was most of his outfit as well. Riku was a werewolf. He dyed his hair brown and Namine put brown face paint on him, and some fake fur all around his body. He took some of this clothes and ripped the ends off, giving it a more savage look. Namine was a witch **(Ohh the irony XD)** and had a dress like she normally did, but black and a giant witch hat and carried around some fake black cat. Kairi had a cat tail on her behind, and those little ears that are on the head band on her head. She also had on some face paint on that made her look like a cat, and some fake whiskers. She dyed her hair black as well. They were hoping for one hell of a party, seeing that their previous plans were changed by Roxas. So to pass the time they told stories about just pointless things. For instance, Riku was telling everyone how Sora got his hand stuck in a pumpkin last year. Sora turned red and everyone laughed. He tried to come back by saying "Riku cut too small of a hole! He planned it!" which only made everyone laugh harder. So after about a half hour of talking about things like this, everyone's cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so hard. Their door was open, and out warped Xaldin to greet them.

"Why is is always me who does this?" Xaldin asked himself. "Oh well...hey the party's about to start. Marly's finally letting some people in." Everyone nodded and got up. Roxas turned to notice Axel's face. He looked...very depressed, which was never a good or common sign. As everyone headed downstairs to the dance room, Roxas stayed back with Axel.

"What's up with you? You look like you just lost your favorite pictures of yourself." Roxas laughed, but Axel, just stood there. Roxas knew what was going on now.

"Ohhh...so Larxene didn't turn out so well? Well we can still have a good time down there, and you can ask her for a dance or two when the time comes. Now come on, we're gonna be late!" Roxas dragged Axel down the stair, and he didn't resist nor say a word. But when they reached the doors to the dance hall, Roxas had to literally drag him through them.

--The Dance--

As soon as Roxas and Axel entered they saw just about everyone on the dance floor. They were lucky enough to see Xigbar do his rare "backwards worm" across the dance floor. Everyone cheered, as he was probably the best dancer of everyone there. All of the other "antisocial" members of the Organization were on the sidelines, with the exception of Zexion, who was on the other side talking to Lexaeus about something he probably read about and how he thought it was soo interesting and blah blah blah.....

Axel surveyed the gathering carefully before setting foot there. Axel was dressed up as Dracula, and Namine and Kairi did a good job on his face paint his face paint. Xigbar and Luxord were pirates **(Again, the irony XD)**, each with an eye patch and pirate clothes, the only reason Luxord could barely dance though, is that he had a peg leg on the right foot. He tripped constantly when trying to limbo, though sometimes maybe it was because Xemnas and Saix lowered the pole only when he came around. Demyx was up on the stage dressed up as a hip-ho[p rapper person, and he was actually the DJ. Axel spotted Larxene over in the corner, talking with Marluxia. She looked like she was some kind of hot-female version of the devil. Marluxia was a Latino dancer, and carried around a rose in his mouth, and had on what looked like pirate clothes, but with that hint of "Marluxia" in them. When Marluxia waved goodbye to Larxene, Axel ran over to him.

"Hey, did she say anything about me?" Axel asked.

"Actually she did, in fact all she talked about was you. She said that she wanted--"

Marluxia was cut off by a giant boom from outside on the balcony. A barrier of darkness appeared, and a tall figure stood outside. He had long silver hair, and carried a long silver blade in a sheathe by his side. He came into the center of the room, and everyone was dead quiet.

"This party.." He said with a deep, monotone growl.

"Is over." And just then, with lightning fast reflexes lashed out his sword to Sora, who jumped back just in time, his keyblade in hand. Everyone else had their weapons of epicness drawn, ready to attack. The man lowered his sword and smiled to himself. "You think that you can fight me...how amusing.." He said aloud. "Very well then. But first, you must tell me..." He lowered into a fighting stance, his eyes locked on Riku.

"Where is Cloud?"

He lunged at Riku swiftly. He block the man's oncoming strikes, and the battle raged on. Riku dodged his lightning fast moves, but was not able to move from a defensive position. Marluxia looked devastated, for fear of his precious party will again be decimated. He reluctantly joined in the fight, and so did Sora and Axel. Though outnumbered, the man fought fearlessly and overpowered Axel, and knocked him to the ground. Xigbar was atop of the chandelier, firing at the man. He threw his blade up in the air and cut down the chandelier, sending Xigbar crashing down. Soon everyone else was fighting for their lives, with the exception of Kairi and Namine, who couldn't fight. Soon everyone was tired from fighting, and the man started to speak again.

"Now that I have your attention, tell me...where is Cloud?" He asked again.

"My name is Sephiroth. I have come from a distant planet in a search for him." Sora's eyes widened at his man's statement. He knew who he was, and who he was talking about. A while back, he battled Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum and became friends, and later Sephiroth. After he fought Sephiroth, Cloud interfered and fought Sephiroth bravely, and after a huge clash, they both vanished in thin air. Sora later found Cloud at Hollow Bastion, still hunting for his nemesis.

"Sephiroth? Didn't Cloud get rid of you already?" Sora asked, his face now serious. He knew who they were dealing with. Everyone else just saw him as some stranger. Sephiroth was awesomely powerful, but never showed his true potential.

He brought up his blade again, this time going for Kairi and Namine. They both shrieked and tried to block themselves from Sephiroth's blade.

"Don't you dare!" Sora roared, and he and Roxas leaped in front of Sephiroth to block his attack. He took a step back, and a barrier of darkness surrounded him, Roxas and Sora. No one was able to get in, or out. Sephiroth looked up from his position with a serious look.

"So, you have chosen your fates...so be it." He glared at them, and jumped into the air.

"Sin Heartless Angel!" He yelled, and balls of darkness began to appear everywhere. Roxas and Sora soon felt drained of all of their energy and power. Roxas could barely stand. Just then, the balls of darkness crashed down on them in a cloud of back and blue. When everything cleared, Roxas and Sora were still standing; barely. Sora had a few cuts and tears, and Roxas's clothes were scratched up as well. They stood up in a ready position, and Sora cast Cure on them, regaining their energy. With combined strength, they attacked Sephiroth repeatedly, and eventually landed a few hits. As soon as he was caught off guard, Sora aimed the keyblade straight at Sephiroth. A light began to glow at the tip, and fired a beam of light at the villain. Unfortunately, Sephiroth faded away before it hit him, leaving behind a pile of feathers. The barrier fell, and it seemed as if they defeated him. But then thee stood Sephiroth in the middle of the hall, strong as before. This time it was Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin who took on the One Winged Angel. Saix turned into his Berserk-like self, charging madly at him. Sephiroth dodged his attack and whacked him in the back with the back part of his sword. Xemnas, with "lightsabers" ready, jumped into a duel with Sephiroth. They fought back and forth, dodging and blocking each other's moves. Xaldin came from behind with two lances ready to impale Sephiroth, but was knocked aside. Xemnas jumped into the air to try to get him from behind, but ultimately failed. Sephiroth turned an jabbed him with his blade, causing Xemnas to fall down and clutch his wound. Larxene now took up the fight. She fought alone, though she fought aggressively, throwing knives from a distance and coming in close for melee moves and jabs. She was no match for Sephiroth, and he kicked her down and impaled her from the ground.

"NOOO!!" Axel screamed, unable to believe his eyes. Sephiroth picked up Larxene with one hand, unmoving, and threw her aside. Xemnas was writhing in pain on the floor in a pile of debris, still trying to get back up.

"Anyone else who would like to be next?" Sephiroth gestured a "Bring It" motion with his hand, and Axel stepped out. Sephiroth could tell he was pissed now.

"Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth glared at Axel, and noticed something-Axel did not have his chakrams out and ready, and he was smiling. With a hand motion downward, Sephiroth turned to see two spinning circles of fire heading straight at him. He dodged one, and was struck by the next. Axel then called up pillars of fire to surround him, and he charged straight at Sephiroth. He rose again, and brought of fiery pillars of death of his own to block the attack.

"Perish NOW!" Sephiroth bellowed, and drew up the flames. Axel finally lunged at Sephiroth, and the entire room was engulfed in flash of fire, and in an instant, things calmed down. There now but only a few embers left on the debris and the floor, both Axel and Sephiroth looked drained. Sephiroth stood up, his sword now sheathed. Axel stood us too, but was too beat up to fight. His costume was torn up, and the face paint was gone, revealing his red and sweaty face. His chakrams dangled by his fingers, and soon dropped to the ground. He looked at Larxene, still unmoving and glared at Sephiroth.

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Sephiroth said to Axel. "Neither is you Superior over there."

Axel looked at Xemnas, and noticed that he was still moving.

"Well, I see that I have wasted my time here..." Sephiroth said as he brushed off some dust on his shoulder. His wing stretched eagerly, and he turned and went out onto the balcony.

"Sora." He said, and Sora's head shot up.

"Tell Cloud...Happy Halloween..." And with that, Sephiroth faded away into the epic shield of darkness from whence he came, and left only a darkened feather behind. Axel ran over to Larxene and picked her head up.

"Larxene! Wake up Larx! C'mon, get up!" But it was no use. She lay in his arms, unmoving. Axel looked down and stroked her cheek, and a tear rolled down his face. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and turned to see Xemnas behind him. For the first, and possibly the only time that it will ever happen in the history of life and time, Xemnas smiled.

"Dude I think she needs uhhh...mouth-to-mouth." Demyx pointed out, and Axel looked down again at Larxene. He took a deep breath, and opened Larxene's mouth and blew air into her lungs. She still didn't move. He tried again and again. As he tried one final time, Larxene's arms wrapped around Axel and didn't let go. There was a big "Aaaww...." From the crowd behind them and, for once in his life, Axel felt the echo of love. Axel finally let go of Larxene, and they both smiled.

"I thought you hated me." Axel said to her, and she laughed a bit.

"You were always so ignorant." She said, and they both turned to see the outcome of the fight that went on. Pretty much everything was destroyed, but Marluxia wasn't all emo like before. He seemed fine.

"Well, at least no one's dead.." He said cheerfully.

"This just leaves room for improvement for our CHRISTMAS PARTY! ***8D***

"Then let's just hope it doesn't end up like this one." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Can we go home now? My feet are killing me." Namine complained.

"Namine, you don't even know the meaning of pain right now." Larxene said, but with a joking tone of voice.

"Wow, if you take out the bitch in her, Larxene can be a really nice person." Zexion joked, only to be punched harshly by the same person he was talking about. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home. I'll see you later." Riku said, and Sora followed him down out of the hall with a wave goodbye. Namine and Kairi said goodbye as well, and left.

"Well, I'm going too. Have fun cleaning this up." Xemnas said, and faded out. Everyone became alarmed, and one by they faded out, leaving only Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx.

"Nighty night..she said to Axel, and kissed him on the cheek, distracting Axel. Larxene quickly warped out.

"Well.....I'll be seein' ya." Marluxia said. And handed Axel a mop, and left.

"Aww come on...." Xigbar complained, and now began another mission for the three: Clean up the mass destruction that was left behind.

**(AN: Yes, it's now over. But as Marluxia said, there will be a Christmas party! *hint-hint* So I hope you enjoyed Organization's Halloween, and don't forget about that party people! *cough-cough, hint-hint*)**


End file.
